miraculous_the_golden_ages_razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tikki
Tikki is the kwami of Creation who is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous, and with her power, its wearer can use the earrings to transform into a ladybug-themed superhero, the current wearer being Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Appearance Tikki is a small crimson creature that is 10 centimeters (4 inches) tall. She has a tiny body, a large head, dark blue eyes, and freckles across her face. She resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. Personality Tikki is calm and collected while being optimistic, loving, kind, and encouraging. She is very understanding towards others, commended Marinette for not telling Cat Noir her secret identity in "Lady Wifi" and comprehended with Marinette's parent's decision of grounding her, mindful that Ladybug's responsibilities for keeping her identity a secret is important. In "Syren", where she and Wayzz understood the danger of what would happen if she or any other kwami were captured with the Miraculous spellbook's knowledge, showing her curious, obedient and loyal side. Having a lot of wisdom and is always looking for the bright side of things, Tikki is very open to giving advice, and she will call people out for bad decisions if necessary. According to Marinette in "Tikki (webisode)", she is quite observant, as seen in "Mr. Pigeon" where she called Xavier Ramier a unique character like a "human bird", inspiring Marinette to make a pigeon derby hat. Although she can become annoyed or exasperated with others, Tikki doesn't stay upset at them for long, only wanting what's best for them and those around them. She can be hurt or displeased when someone isn't paying attention or appreciates her, displeased with Marinette unintentionally disregards her gift to her in "Befana". Tikki believes in the importance of saving the world above her own needs, even willing to help Marinette transform instead of seeing Wang Fu and getting herself healed in "Princess Fragrance" meaning that she is dedicated to her responsibility as a kwami although a bit reckless. She can also act a bit rash if she needs to achieve something important, like getting the Miraculous spellbook from Adrien in "Volpina". Tikki tends to take things literally, when Marinette asked the question, "Please tell me I didn't just do that?" and answered her in "The Mime". As well as in "Dark Cupid", like when Marinette asks someone to pinch her, thinking she means it or when she believes Alya is heading to a dentist because she didn't understand what a surprise party was or how humans celebrate their birthdays. Sometimes, Tikki shows a more playful and affectionate side, playing an air guitar solo with Marinette in "Guitar Villain" and playing a pretend fencing match with her in "Riposte". Unlike Plagg and as described by Marinette in "Despair Bear", she has a sweet tooth which means she isn't a picky eater and is willing to try different foods to get her energy back up or just out of curiosity, as seen in "Despair Bear" and "Glaciator", but one of her apparent favorite foods is chocolate chip cookies as seen in multiple episodes in Season 1 and 2. However, she is honest to where she admitted to Marinette the importance of a kwami's cycle. Also in "Heroes' Day", where she encouraged Marinette to be honest about her mistake. Powers and Abilities Tikki is able to fly and levitate simultaneously. She also can pass through solid objects, such as a locker door so she can unlock it during "Copycat" while helping Marinette get Adrien's phone or the lock of Marinette's chains, which she opened in "Captain Hardrock". She can also carry things that weigh more than her, such as bringing an apple to Marinette without struggle until she trips over a spool of thread in "Mr. Pigeon". As a kwami, Tikki gives the wearer the power of creation (good luck) and transforms them into a ladybug-themed superhero by entering the Ladybug Miraculous. Although unable to communicate to the wearer while they are transformed, she usually knows what is going on during that time, being aware that Marinette wasted her power as Ladybug due to jealousy in "The Bubbler" and saying to her that it was cool she complimented Alya when she was surrounded by the press earlier in "The Mime". Whenever the wearer uses Lucky Charm, Tikki begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about 5 minutes. Then Tikki has to recharge by eating. When fed the correct potion, Tikki can access a form known as "Aqua Tikki". Aqua Tikki is able to provide her holder additional abilities, such as breathing underwater and additional parts to their suit, such as flippers. When fed the ice potion, Tikki can access a form known as "Stalac Tikki". Stalac Tikki is able to provide her holder additional parts to their suit, such as skates. Relationships History Appearances * Montirmonarch (first appearance)